Scarlet song of treason
by Anonymagus
Summary: AU. They call me Fawkes. They think I am a resemblant of Light. They shaped me into being their Order's mascot. My owner is a man with ill intentions. And look where he have gotten me! I'm about to turn dark and he doesn't even realize.
1. Prologue

Is the Light really worth it? For several years, this one question is haunting through my head. It is chasing me, even on the day on which my body is engulfed by the flames of my death. It is causing me insanity when I reborn from my ashes. Ever so long I have wondered if the intentions of the man who calls me his familliar are really that good as the man considers them self to be. I have been wondering, why this man is considering myself to be his familliar at all, since, Merlin, He doesn't even know half of my skills. Knowing this man, and his intellectual abilities, I would have dreamt he would know better, but sadly, the man is to stubborn to even think about picking up a single book from outside his preference range, or else he would have known...

Well, maybe I should take his ignorance to my advantage, like I had done from the moment he bought me at that particular shop which was located at a street named Knockturn Alley. I am still wondering what that far descendant of Merlin was doing at that particular place. Yes, of course, he was still a young boy. But think of it, the descendant of Light doing business along a street devoted to darkness. Oh, the Irony.

Yes, I remember him telling to the shopkeeper that he was well aware of the fact that catching and owning phoenixes were, back then, banned by the Ministry. That is when he came up with that particular piece of nonsense that I had saved his life when he had an unfortunate engagement with dark wizards, that I had healed him with my tears and bonded to him as his familliar to protect him.

Of course, the naive Ministry fell right into his little web of lies and deemed him to be not guilty. Surely the far descendant of Merlin wouldn't even consider to do anything illegal, not to speak of doing any business in a dark shop.

It took me only one burning cycle to discover the man's ignorance. One single cycle in which it occured to me how little he actually knew about my kind. I hadn't yet considered talking to him since I considered it to be better to reserve that for the ones I like and trust. I didn't like the teenager at all, nor did I trust him, and since he seemed to ignorant to know that I would be able to talk, I kept my beak shut to him.

Had the boy not bought me, I would have at least have gotten some proper food. But no, the stupid ignorant fool tried to feed me his dammit muggle sweets, which were obvious his favorite snacks. A gesture of kindness, I am well aware of that, but obvious that isn't the kind of food that keeps me alive. If I hadn't sneaked out of the window to hunt my own, every so often when the boy was asleep, It surely would have been my final burning day.

I took his ignorance and stubbornness to my adventage. When he was not in his room, or later his office, I looked into his pensieve, read the papers on his desk, examined the various silver instruments he possessed and spied on his activities. When he established his pathetic Order of the Phoenix, he made me the Order's official mascot. Damn it! I'm not a stupid mascot, you dense imbecile of a wizard! I'm even more than you would be able to guess...

I was furious. What did that dense imbecile think himself to be, to command me to take part in his every pathetic little move. He was just again into catching innocent wizards into his carefully woven web of lies. I knew it. I had been reading enough of his scribblings and knew exactly what he was planning. Of course no single wizard would suspect the far descendant of Merlin to get into manipulating and ordering people around to increase his very own reputation. Or was there?

Since then I deem it still unbelievable that there seem to be no single wizard who is able to see through the man's own-made mask of goodness, to catch a glimpse of the underlaying man who is up to manipulating and deceiving whoever he can get to gaining his trust.

At least he told me the reasons for establishing his order before he commanded me to be his order's initiatory tool. He still believes in his little myths does he? He still believes I am a resemblant of Light, being able to distinct those who are pure and innocent from those who have ill intentions. He still believes in his made-up lie that I am his familliar.. If he ever knew who I am.. I would giggle to see him off guard, his ignorant eyes swaying to the back of his head. I would smirk to see him choke his stupid muggle sweets, and I would laugh out loud when he falls from his chair due to a heart attack. Yes.. If he ever knew...

He told me that his Order would fight against evil wizards, especially a certain one who's name was Tom Riddle. As if the auror's aren't good enough. But no, the ignorant fool is in need to uphold his reputation of bravery and chivalry, else the wizarding society would perhaps fall from their believe that the far descendant of Merlin was a true, flawless Gryffindor, and they would loose their trust and faith in him.

I do know better. I saw for myself. The memory of his sorting which he left in his pensieve, was certainly remarkable. The Hat almost placed him into Slytherin. But no, the far descendant of Merlin couldn't be in the Snakes Lair, that would ruin the boy's future reputation. So the boy had threatened the Hat to tear him into rags if he refused to put him into Gryffindor. the Hat had complied but not quite so willingly.

Is the Light really worth it? Is the manipulating imbecile really worth my presence? My collaboration? I could betray the Light and flee to the Darkness. Is the Darkness really that bad as the stupid fool makes all his little pawns believe? What difference could there be if both parties are trying to rule over others in the same disgusting way? I could just fly away from him, since I never bonded to the man. I could try to find my home into the Darkness, spilling every of his little secrets to his enemy. I could become a spy. I could...

It is a remarkable fact that a man, having such promising intellectual abilities, has never considered the possibility that I could be an animagus. Of course it is a good cover, since Phoenixes are nearly immortal. I die every so often, keeping my memory intact. And then I reborn again from my ashes. And when the time arrives when I am willing to die for good, my young will be born from my ashes, leaving him all my memories and knowledge as an inheritance. Yes, we phoenixes do know a lot, even if we happen to be animagi.

I remember the time when the Order engaged in a war against the Darkness. Many lives ended due to the actions of one imbecile idiot, which made me doubt him, and the Light side even more. Then a prophecy was told, and of course as good believing as the foolish idiot is, he started immediately to calculate and plan. Oh yes, I have read his little scribblings. He was planning to do just that which has caused so many others who had put their trust and faith in him, to die, namely to manipulate, whoever the prophecy concerned, and shape the person into his own little pawn, so that he could claim the defeat of Tom Riddle for himself, so that he would be able to catch just a bit more of wizarding population into his web of lies.

And so the destined was born, according to the man who claims myself to be his familliar. Not much later, the destined boy's parents were killed by Tom Riddle, but when the wizard shot the killing curse at the boy, it strangely backfired and made Tom Riddle disappear. When the facts came to me, overhearing a conversation in the Headmasters Office, I knew exactly what the man was planning to do, since he had planned it all along. He would make the boy's life like hell, to later rescue him and fill him with lies. He then would give the boy everything in trade for the boy's trust. He would use him as a pawn to reach his own insane fantasies of power. He will totally ruin everything the boy would hold dear.

Is the Light really worth it? Can I stay here any longer keeping up the facade that I am just an innocent bird? An Icon of Light? A mascot of the Order of the Phoenix? Can I stay here any longer without driving myself to insanity? There is nothing left to choose for me. The Darkness has vanished so there is no way to flee to it. The Darkness is vanished, so there is no way to spy for it. The Light has won, or has it?

The newborn boy, doesn't know anything about Light and Dark. The newborn boy doesn't know anything about the wizarding world. The newborn boy is placed with muggles who do obvious not care for him, care for magic, care for his feelings.

And that is exactly where Albus wants to have him, broken and unsure of himself, Waiting there eleven years to be rescued and manipulated by the first person who acts to be nice to him. His fate lays in the most horrible hands where one can lay it. And it is all in the planning of one Albus Dumbledore.

That boy needs my protection. He needs to learn the truth. He needs to know there is someone who cares for him, all be it only me. He needs to know that someone will take care of him, unconditional care without the layered desire to control him. He needs to learn to be strong, to rebel against manipulation, to live a life of his own choice.

I have no choice, I must do it. The idiotic imbecile may call me Fawkes, but I, myself, I know better. I have another name. Let me then stray from the facade of Light, and protect the one boy who's life is in danger. 


	2. Chapter 1

\ A/N: HentaiZaru: Who Fawkes is? smirk I won't spoil that yet, now would I? Don't worry, as the story continues you'll find even more hints about the phoenix's real identity. /

I found him on the floor of a small cupboard. Clothed in rags, with bruises all over his face. He was whimpering, even during his unrestful sleep, while his small body was curled up on the blood stained floor. The blood, the bruises, the way he was treated by that horrible filth. I couldn't stand it, not even the memories of seeing it all. Was this the destined boy? Was this the One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord? Was this really the Harry Potter, my owner's future Golden Pawn?

I still cannot believe Albus would go that far and do such horrible things to an innocent child, savior or not. It is disgusting. Yes, I have known the man for almost a century, I surely would know the man's twisted ways of reasoning, and it surely hasn't escaped my mind how he is manipulating and ordering everyone around. Even I had been the subject of his controlling mania, but I have always seen straight through his mask of so-called goodness.

Eying this boy being into such a horrible condition, I cannot really understand why parents trust this man with their very own children. Yes, they trust him, without doubt. How else could he have become the headmaster of an educational institution? If he were a pedophile, how could the Governing Board and the old headmaster Dippet ever allow him that position?

They don't see what I saw of him. They have not even a chance to nose around his office, like I myself have done every so often. They are not aware of the underlaying motives in the back of his mind when he is ordering people around 'for their own good'. No. They read the press without even realizing that the Daily Prophet is nothing better than the gossip magazines, believing each and every little word which is written in there. No one seems to be considering, or they simply are to stubborn to believe that the press is heavily influenced by the Ministry, a Ministry which is wrapped around Albus' little finger, a Ministry who wouldn't dare to say anything accusing or negative about the man who is unknowingly controlling them all.

He is tossing and turning on the floor of the cupboard, his painful gasps answered by his soft cries of fear. Why is he crying? has his so short life been so traumatic? Has he bad dreams? Nightmares? Visions of his past? Does he even remember what happened during that unfortunate night on which his parents died? Does he even remember the face of Tom Riddle? Does he?

The cries went louder, his body shaking with terror. No one thus far had come to comfort him. No one will, No one will ever, unless I... No, I cannot allow myself to transform back into my human form. I am supposed to be dead, to have died a couple of centuries ago. Still, I am tempted to do so, and take this sweet little boy into my arms and comfort him.

Albus, what have you done! Why do you always need to ruin others lifes? Why are you so hungry for power, why do you want to rule the world? I cannot understand your twisted mind, your reasons to make everyone weak to strenghten your own ego, your ill intentions towards the ones who trust you, your diabolic ways to treat the innocent. Why, Albus? Tell me, and I might reconsider my choices and opinions. Why are you fooling everyone?

He is crying, now even louder. I wonder why nobody hasn't even come to shut him up. Somehow I'm glad they don't. I guess the filth wouldn't be nice enough to just come in, wake him up, and command him not to cry. No they are likely more the types that would burst in, hit the hell out of him, until he isn't even able anymore to cry.

Albus, I am ready to dishonor you. What you are planning can in no way be rectified. I am tempted to throw you from your unrightfully earned position, I am ready to come and kill you once the right time has come. I cannot allow you to get to this sweet little boy, to even gain a grain of his trust, to misuse the fact that he is yearning to be loved, to scandalize him, to humiliate him, to make his life even more like hell. No Albus, I cannot allow you to do that.

I am tempted to transform. To hold him in my arms and comfort him. To whisper that all will be alright. to tell him that there is at least someone who loves him, someone who is willing to tell him the truth, to let him never forget that there is at least someone who cares for him. But I cannot do that. Not right now.

He doesn't know anything about animagi, nor about phoenixes, nor about wizards. He doesn't even know that he himself is a wizard. How would he interpret the fact that someone he doesn't know appears on his side, lifting him up, holding him in his arms, comferting him, hugging him. How would he react? What would he think of it?

Would he be afraid? Backing away in hope to merge into the wall? would he accept my presence? Would he think me to be as horrible as the filth? I cannot yet predict his ways of reasoning. He is still to young in order for me to calculate. He has a more than worse upbringing which makes calculation even more difficult. How would Albus cope with that?

What does the imbecile anyway knows about children, he hasn't even had the opportunity to get married and make children of his own. If he had, would he boss them around like he does with the rest of wizarding society? Would he still try to gain control over this young Harry?

Albus, you really haven't even the slightest idea of where you are getting yourself into. Once the childhood conditions of this young boy is leaking out, I will see to it by myself that it will not escape to the press, mysteriously get lost, or silenced by the Ministry. When the time is right I will be the one who is causing your downfall.

For now, let me just cry and heal his wounds, let me then temporary forget the sight that will shred my feelings, will haund my thoughts forever. Afterwards I sadly have to return to Albus, before he discovers that I went away...

Scarlet feather, come cry with me,  
Listen and cry, for the hurt one I see.  
Come ease the pain, resentment and fears,  
Bitterly sobbing, to vanquish the tears.

Time of the Ancients, come cry with me,  
Let our tears flow, to comfort and heal.  
dread be the present, the future be fold.  
Let us protect him, the one I behold.

Power of Darkness, sound of the Light,  
May we deliver, this One from his fright.  
Weep thy away, the emotion of heart,  
Cry oh thy powers, until we must part. 


	3. Chapter 2

Life can be such a boring thing, especially when you are nearly immortal. Especially when you have to keep up the facade that you are nothing more than a scarlet bird. Especially if you have an owner who is insane, and is making you feel like you want to lead yourself to your final burning day. Sadly, it isn't only me who's life he is leading to darkness. It isn't only me who's feelings he is toying with. It isn't only me who he is trying to control, to manipulate, to hurt.

After the disappearence of Tom Riddle, the entire society is willing to believe that things will get better, now that the Darkness is gone. They are willing to believe that they would be able to repair the damage made, and return to their lives as it went before the age of destruction. But how could they be so blind, why do they not see..

Every gesture of trust, every word of praise and every medal of honor is piled upon the plate of the Masked. And every attempt to uncover the Madman is tossed aside in sheer disbelief. If I knew not better, I would go with the flow. I would kneel down before Albus and let him rule the world. But I cannot allow him, since I know way to much. I have seen the Madman, scheming, plotting, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, hiding behind halfmoon spectacles.

And then there is the Destined boy, the Chosen One, Doomed to live with these horrible muggles, forced to lead a life of carefully planned ignorance. This boy, how sadly it might be, will be destined to become the Golden Pawn of the Masked Madman. If it weren't for him, I would have flown away a long time ago, if it weren't for the world I surely would be flying around in the afterlife already.

Oh, Young One, I have come to you, night after night, to cry for you and heal your wounds. I will weep for you, for your present, future and past. I will speak to you, once the time is right and you are able to understand me. I will guide you away from the Masked and give you the life you deserve. If only I would be able to do that. If only I would be able to repair the damage he has caused to your life. If only I would be able to show you who I am, and you would not be scared of me. If only I could make you happy...

Life can be such a horrible thing. Being jailed in the office of the enemy, thinking, musing, sorting out my thoughts and feelings, waiting. Yes... I could fly away to find my luck elsewhere, but that doesn't grant solutions. I could burn myself to ashes, to never reborn again. But what would become of the boy if I would be so selfish to end my Flight? What will become of the world under Albus' reign of terror? I cannot allow myself to burn away. I cannot allow myself to have such selfish thoughts. I cannot allow that my death will be everyones downfall.

He is locked away in his cupboard. Broken, bleeding, filled with grief. I know it. I can feel it. I can see how the five year old is crying, crying about the way he is treated, crying about the pain inflicted on him. I have seen it all because I've altered the wards. Not that the Madman has noticed. He wouldn't even think of checking if they are still in place, since they are worthless. He is too lost to be aware that he has an enemy in his own office. He is too obsessed with controlling everyone that he forgets about his pet, his so-called familliar, his Order's mascot.

Yes, he expects me to be there, to comfort him when he feels distressed and frustrated, so that he can pet my scarlet feathers while he is chewing on his muggle sweets. He expects me to be there, when he wants to take his aggression out on somebody, since he knows that I burn down, when too great damage is dealt to me, to later reborn from my ashes. He expects me to be the object of amazement of the students who, now and then, will visit his office to be legilimensed and manipulated. He is thinking of me more like a status symbol then a pet or familliar.

I do not complain about Albus' treatment. Even if it hurts so much. I have reasons why I need to stay here. Within six years the man will try to lure his pray, his Golden Pawn, to Hogwarts, to his little realm of lies and manipulation. Within six short years he will try to win the boy's trust for him, and him alone. I have six years left to warn the boy to not fall in Albus' web of lies. I need to stay here, as long as the time be. To help him, stand by his side, to protect him from the Masked and his every little pawn.

Life can be so ruthfully painful. Especially when I have to wait. To wait for the night, when the enemy is sleeping, so that I can fly away to cry. So that I can cry for the pain of the other, so that I can weep for the pain whithin myself.

Scarlet feather, come cry with me,  
Soft be thy sobbings, or else he will hear.  
Sound of the silence, voice of the night,  
Let us bring peace, and let us bring light.

Life is such a vulnerable thing, such a rose in the winter, such a ship, lost in a storm. When you happen to be nearly immortal, you have enough time to rectify all wrong doings at the hands of others, but sadly, some things aren't reversable. Not to mention if you happen to have a shorter lifespan. How horrifying the thought. No this wrongdoing cannot continue, this injustice must be judged guilty, and the man, who had planned it all, who has been controlling our lives, who has been manipulating us, shaping us, toying with us, that man earns nothing more than a Dementor's kiss, a one-way trip to eternal hell.

And so the night falls, the madman goes sleeping. I fly away, to cry, to protect. I found him there, as I had thought I would. Broken, bleeding, laying on the floor. Whimpering, sobbing, his face stained with tears. I wish I could just do that which tempted me for so long. To transform back, and hold him in my arms while singing lullabies of hope.

Power of Darknes, Void of the night,  
Sing thy my brothers, to make things right.  
Cry for the Destined, the boy I behold,  
Tears be his past and, his future untold. 


	4. Chapter 3

\ A/N: - HentaiZaru: I can say as much as that Fawkes is a character from canon. I Didn't have the courage to let him be an OC. That would, as I put it, spoil the fun of guessing his real identity, because it would be impossible to get it right. 

# Phoenix talk /

As I arrived in the middle of the night, I noticed that the eight year old boy was awake. He sat on the floor of his cupboard, his head resting in both hands. Seeing me appear, the boy turned his head, an expression of fear clearly readable on his scarred face. He shrieked, while protecting his face with his hands.

"#I have no intentions to hurt you." I said with a gentle touch to my voice.

"Everyone is hurting me." the boy shrieked.

"#I will not hurt you, Harry." I said, letting my determination shine through.

"Why not? Everyone is hurting me." he replied in a low voice.

"#Because I am not like 'Everyone'. They are bad." I stated.

"Really?" The boy asked, a sparkle of delight coming through his voice.

"#Yes." I said simply but firm.

"Who are you?" The boy blunted out, his curiosity winning over his fear.

"#They call me Fawkes." I replied.

"How can you talk to me?" The boy asked astonished.

"#That is a long story. Do you want to hear it?"

The boy nodded and said with a sparkle of sadness in his eyes, "No one has ever told me a story."

"#Harry, there are a lot of stories I can tell you, if you like. Stories which cover events which did happen within the past. Stories of which you may not believe them to be true. Stories of which you better should not talk about to anyone." I began.

He only gave a short nod while paying close attention to everything I was saying. I took a deep breath. I had to choose my each and every word very carefully. Not because I was trying to manipulate him, but because he was still a young boy. a boy, so sweet that I cannot allow myself to hurt him with the words I speak.

"#Do you believe in magic Harry? In strange happenings that no one is able to explain? In things that most people may consider to be impossible, abnormal? Things such as being able to fly on a broomstick, to change into an animal, to lift up a mountain, or travel through time? Do you think that such things could possibly be true?"

The boy paused for a moment to think. Then he said, almost in a whisper, while a jolt of fear was crossing his face, "Uncle Vernon says that magic doesn't exist."

"#What do you think yourself Harry?" I inquired carefully. "#Please be not scared. Remember, I have no intentions to hurt you, whatever your opinion may be."

"I.." the boy stammered, "I am not sure... Maybe... Maybe such things are really possible." Then he paused for a brief moment, before whispering, "But Uncle says that it doesn't exist. Why would he lie to me?"

Oh you innocent little boy. Despite the pain they inflict on you, despite all the tears you've cried. Despite the way they are treating you, you still believe they are doing their best for you. You still believe they wouldn't lie to you, deceive you. How can I possibly deflower your innocence. How can I possibly break down your little fantasy world. How can I do such thing to this sweet little boy?

I am aware that he someday needs to learn the truth. That his world will break down, and his trust will be shattered. I feel it to be my plight to do so, before Albus will get to him, or else... No, he must hear it someday, he needs to learn the truth, he needs to learn to go on with his live, even if it isn't very nice. Why should I wait until he is older. Why should I wait until I gained his trust. Better do it now then, though I have to be very careful.

"#Harry, I can understand that you might not trust me since we'd just met each other, but please, can you be honest to me about one thing? If you do wish, you do not need to give me an answer, but if you would, can you please not lie to me?"

He nodded, and looked up at me questioningly while he was whispering; "Sir... or Fawkes.. or, I am not sure how to address you. I... I said so many things to you that I shouldn't have said. Are you going to tell Uncle that I have been misbehaving? I am so scared..."

I gently petted his hair with one of my wings, passing onto him a tingle of understanding. The boy reached with his hand, almost automatically to pet my scarlet feathers. I let him pet me... It feels so much better then when Albus does that.

"#Do not worry about your Uncle. I will not tell him anything of where we speak about. You are allowed to speak out your fears, and It is good to speak out your oppinions, but I somehow doubt your relatives would agree with me. Speaking up what is bothering you is certainly not a kind of misbehaviour, and even if it were, I will not go to your uncle, not go to anyone, not tell others our secrets, and I will surely not punish you or hurt your feelings."

The boy was still petting me while letting every of my words sink into his brain. Then he averted his eyes and asked in a low voice, "Are you sure that I am not misbehaving? I mean, I am not allowed to talk to strangers. If Uncle discovers I'll talk to you..."

"#That he will not. I will make sure that he will stay away whenever we are talking. Tell me, Harry. Did he ever come to you in the middle of the night?"

"No, he never came to me, not even when I was crying at the top of my lungs. Not even when I was screaming, not even when I dreamt about these horrible things. Not even when I... Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"#It's okay Harry. It is good to speak up your pain. It is good to share your unhappiness with someone, better than to stock it up within your self. Did he hurt you so badly? Please Harry, share with me what he did to you, tell me everything that is bothering you. You don't have to, if you wish. You do not need to tell me everything at once, or anything at all. I can understand how difficult it may be for you, to trust an utter stranger. But Harry, perhaps I may be able to help you, lessen your injuries or call others for help."

He eyed me with a look of calculation while his hand was nuzzling my crimson feathers. Then he stammered, nearly inaudible, "He kicked me around like I was a sort of plaything. As if I wouldn't feel any pain, wouldn't flinch every time he called me a freak, scolded at me, accused me of wrongs I didn't commit. He locked me up in my cupboard, every time he just didn't want to see me in his house, barely giving me enough food to stay alive. Or he ordered me to do all the chores while his son and his buddies were pestering me, kicking me, laughing at me, hurting my feelings. I... Sorry, I cant say more... hurt so much to tell... I am so.. Misbehaving.. I... I am so scared..."

He cuddled my featheres, even more desperately while he was sobbing softly, tears falling from his eyes.

Oh, young one. If you even knew how tempted I am to transform and hold you in my arms. If you even know, that I want to show my real face, only to comfort you. If you even knew I am able to feel each and every scar within your mind.

"#It's okay, Harry, If one deserves to cry it is you. Only crying can ease your pain. Only crying can freeze your fear. Shall I sing a song for you, while you are crying? You don't have to listen to, just cry, Harry. Just cry."

Scarlet feather, come cry with me.  
Snivel and sob, cry away every tear.  
See oh how dreadful, his future and past,  
May we be crying, until he find rest.

His crying lessened while his hands were petting me for comfort. He averted his eyes while breathing his release. "Fawkes?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"#Yes Harry?" I asked gently.

"I am so sorry, Fawkes, that I'd let go of myself. I.. I didn't mean to. I am so scared... Were I misbehaving?"

"#No Harry, It is alright to cry, at least alright with me." I said in a comforting manner. "You were not misbehaving, believe me. I do not mind to see you crying."

In reallity, I dread to see the boy crying. Not because I can't stand to see him so sad. It's more like that it saddens me that this is all happening due to the actions of Albus, but I cannot tell him that yet. Speaking of Albus.. I cannot stay much longer. It will be dawn within a couple of hours and I cannot let the Masked discover my absence.

"Fawkes?" the boy asked, interupting my musings,

"#Yes, Harry?"

"Will you please continue with your story? Please.."

"#I would love to, Harry, but sadly I must leave."

"Why?" the boy asked, his voice sounding almost disappointed.

"#I am sorry, Harry. I would stay longer if I could, but unfortunately my owner doesn't know that I flew away. I must be back before he discovers."

"Will you come back sometimes and continue with your story?"

"#Yes Harry, I will come back very soon."

"Will you tell me about your owner someday?"

"#Yes Harry, I will, when the time is ready to reveal that. However, I really need to fly off nouw."

"Please, don't leave me!" He pleaded.

"#It will not be for too long, Harry." I said before I disappeared in a burst of flames.

Dawn in the mourning, voice of the sun,  
Fill us with hope and, healing be done.  
shine oh thy power, Where the Destined will sleep,  
and teach him the freedom, to cry and to weep.


	5. Chapter 4

"Fawkes?" the boy asked with a weak voice, once he caught sight of me. He was curled up on the floor of his small cupboard, the rags which clothed him were soaked with a mixture of blood and tears, and an expression of pain was clearly readable on his young wounded face.

"#Harry?" I replied worridly, settling down besides the boy. "#Did he hurt you again?"

The boy nodded, and when he tried to sit up straight he winced in pain. Then he said with a sob, "Yes Fawkes, It was so bad, more bad than ever... And I do not even understand why... Why...? He was so mad at me when Dudley told him what happened. He never have been so bad to me. I don't understand... It was so bad... I am so scared..." Then he paused, just for a brief moment to inhale sharply, to wipe away a tear. Suddenly he looked at me intensely before he said, "Fawkes, I'm so glad you've returned. I was so scared I would never see you again... I was so scared to never be able to talk to you again... Whatever I say, Aunt and Uncle don't listen to me. I feel so lonely..."

"#Shhh, Young One. I'm here now." I said in a comforting manner. "Will you tell me what happened that made your uncle so outrageous? Remember, I will not hurt you, nor tell anyone."

The boy was silence for a moment, then he extended his hand to cuddle my feathers before he said; "Well, Dudley and his bullying buddies were chasing me. I tried to hide from them but they found me. I tried to sprint away, but they were faster then me. Then suddenly, I found myself on the roof of the school... I have no idea of how I've gotten there, but when they went away, I carefully climbed down to attend class. When we went home, my nephew went to search for his father and told him... Uncle has never been so bad before. He asked me how I've gotten there, but as I didn't know myself, he began to beat me, He even threatened me to cut my throat if I kept refusing to spit it out."

Inside I was boiling. Boiling with anger towards the man that calls me his familliar, the Masked Madman with his twisted mind, his diabolic plans, his urge to control everyone around. He should have kept an eye on the boy. He shouldn't have placed him with this horrible filth at all. He should have let a wizarding family adopt him, he should have taken better care of the boy, the Destined, this innocent young child. I bet he knew it all along, and deliberately placed this Young One with these magic-haters. How could he, how could he possible commit such a crime.

On the outside however, I stayed calm, the boy would need it. He has already so much turmoil inside of his little head. "#Harry?"

"Yes Fawkes?"

"#I think I know what happened."

"Do you?"

"#Yes Harry. I think so. I am pretty sure of it."

"Really?" he said, in almost a whisper. "Will you tell me?"

"#Yes Harry" I replied. "#You remember the question about magic I asked you past week, when we first met? Do you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Fawkes. You said you would continue with the story someday. Will you?"

"#Yes Harry, I will. But I think, that will have to wait for now." I said, not wanting to disappoint the boy again. "#However, I have a clear idea on how you could have ended up on the roof of your school, and I think you deserve to know."

"Really?" the boy asked while a tingle of excitement shined through his eyes. "Why should you tell me? No one ever has thought that I deserved to know anything..."

"#I think you do, despite of what everyone else is thinking." I said firmly. "Beside, didn't I tel you that I am not 'everyone'? That they are bad?"

The boy nodded, while he seemed to be deep in thought. "I remember that, Fawkes. But I still do not understand why you are so kind to me."

"#Why should I not be kind to you, Harry? You deserve kindness. You deserve not to be treated so badly. You deserve to be listened at. I know this may be confusing for you because your relatives have been hurting you so much. But I think it is horrible how they are treating you. I think most people will find it disgusting. Can you please accept that I be kind to you? Please?" I pleaded.

The boy paused, weighing the words I had been speaking. Then he stammered, "I think I like it, that you be kind to me. It is better than being screamed at, being commanded, being laughed at, being hurted. T.. Thank you..."

"It is okay, Harry. I think it is not more than normal to be kind to you, to be kind to people who deserve it. Anyway, I was about to tell you what I think of what happened." I mentioned.

The boy looked up expectedly with a questioning expression on his face. I took a moment of silence, considering how I would explain this to him. Then I said. "#Harry, I know that it sounds very unbelievable, but I am pretty sure that you are a wizard, someone who is able to do magic..."

Pretty sure? Of course I knew all along that Harry was a wizard. His name had been written down by the magical quill in the book where all newborn wizards and witches were written down. I had seen the book, I had been there at the moment that Harry's name was written in there. Of course he was a wizard. How else could he have been able to vanquish Tom Riddle? It wasn't for the blood magic of his mother that had protected the boy from being killed. That was all a carefully planned lie at the hand of Albus. A carefully planned lie to get him to live with the most magic-hating people I would have thought there existed. Muggles, none the less. Of course he is a wizard. There was no doubt of it.

Still, I need to put it careful, to not scare the life out of this young boy, to not overwhelm him with my knowledge. To not get him upset, to not...

"Really?" He asked, while different emotions were crossing his face. "Why would you think that, Fawkes?"

"#I think so, Harry. I have no other explanation for what happened." I replied honestly. "#Can you think up another reason why you ended up on the roof of your school?"

He thought for a moment, his head resting in the palm of his hands. "Not really." he finally muttered. "But do you really think it is magic? I mean, I didn't do anything to get up there."

"#Yes Harry. I really think that it was magic." I replied seriously. "#I somewhere heard that there is a sort of magic which is caused by being in danger, or being very upset. a sort of magic which is called Accidental Magic." I replied carefully.

"How do you know that, Fawkes?" the boy asked curious.

"#I know some people who can do magic. They are being called wizards. I heard them once talk about Accidental Magic." I said. "#Harry, can you tell me if any more strange things happened in the past?"

"I.. I am not sure, Fawkes. I remember, one day. The teacher was very mad at me. I felt very hurt. And then his wig turned blue. I have no idea on how it happened, I hadn't anything done, I swear it." the boy stammered.

"#Hmm... Harry? Can you think up any reasonable explanation of how that could have happened?"

The boy scratched under his chin and thought for a short moment before he answered; "No, I doubt someone has been throwing blue paint at the teacher. And if someone did, his wig would be only partially blue, and I would have seen him throwing it.. Is this also Accidental Magic?"

"#I think so Harry. It is most likely" I replied thoughtful.

"Fawkes? Will you please tell me more about magic?" the boy pleaded.

"#I will, Harry. But you must not tell this to anyone. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded. "Why would I? Most people wouldn't even listen to me, not to speak of to believe what I tell them."

"#I think people will likely get very angry at you, if you would tell them. Besides, most people will be very afraid if they would discover that magic is real." I commented.

A sudden realization crossed the boy's features. Then he asked hesitantly; "Fawkes? Do you think Uncle knows? I mean, he often says that he want to 'beat that abnormal stuff out of me.' He often says that I am abnormal, a freak, not worth to live, not worth to dirty his home." He paused, then he said with a sad tone in his voice. "Do you think he is so bad to me because he knows? Do you?"

"#Yes Harry, I think he knows indeed." I said with a sigh. "#That is why I asked you not to speak about it. People might hurt you even more because of it."

"I won't tell anyone. Will you please tell me more about Magic?" the boy pieaded.

"#Yes Harry, I will, but afterwards I have to leave. You remember? I am not supposed to be here."

He nodded, while I was formulating in my head exactly what, and how I was going to tell him.

"#Well, I heard that wizards can willfully do magic once they are older and have learned how to control their magic. At your age, you are eight right? you can only do Accidental Magic, magic which happens without you knowing or without you taking any actions. Within a few years however, you will be invited to attend a magical school where you will learn to control and use magic at your will. There are many kinds of magic which you will be able to study. Such as brewing potions, turning a hat into a rabbit, flying on broomsticks and so on. Most magic has to be performed while using a Magic Wand, others don't. You can learn how to heal ones injuries, or how to inflict injuries on others. Yes Magic is really a fascinating thing to study, don't you think?"

"I bet it would be great" he said, eyes gleaming with enthusiasm. "Can you learn me to do magic?"

"#Perhaps Harry, Perhaps.." I said.

Yes, I definitely wanted to prepare him for Hogwarts, Knowing that he would be in close reach for Albus. But he would perhaps be still too young for such exercises, however, I must not oversee the fact that he is the Destined, a special one. It wouldn't surprise me if he would develop special powers of some sort.

"#Harry, I really need to go now."

"Really?"

"#I am sorry for leaving so soon. You know, that my Owner must not discover my absence." I said.

"Will you tell me more about magic? Teach me how to do it?" the boy pleaded.

"#Yes Harry. I will tell you more soon." I promised.

"Would be great, Fawkes. I hope to see you soon."

"#I will see you soon, Harry, it won't be for too long" I promised before i disappeared in a burst of flames.

Child of the powers, vanquish your fears,  
Cry them away and, let flow all your tears.  
Sobs of the Destined, lead thy his Flight,  
Bring him thy freedom, and bring him thy light. 


	6. Chapter 5

He has no reason to believe me. No reason at all. Why would he? He might probably think that it is just a dream, an ordinary dream, because it may be too good to be considered to be truth by him. Sure, the boy ended up on the roof of his school, turned the wig of his teacher blue. He can talk to me, which is not something which can be considered to be 'normal'. How often do birds take it upon their selves to start a conversation, not to mention, a conversation which can be understood by humans?

Not that I am just your ordinary bird, or that he is just a random muggle. He is a wizard, but what reason has he to believe me? Thus far, everyone has been feeding him nonsense, lies. incomplete stories. Why should he consider my words to be true while everyone is lying to him?

Of course, his Uncles scoldings connected almost flawlesly to my revelations, which may, perhaps, have made my story a little more acceptable to believe. Why else does the stupid muggle wants to kick 'the abnormal nonsense' out of him? I figure however, that the boy might want to see a proof of my statement, an insuperable proof that he is a wizard and that magic really exists. The only problem is however, how am I to accomplish that...

Albus suddenly called out to me. He had been sitting at his desk with a quill in his hand and a piece of parchment in front of him. "Oh boy." I thought while flying over to him. The man reached out with his hand to pet my feathers. "He is distressed." I concluded. "Why?" I decided to turn my head so I would be able to read whatever he had written on that parchment.

/Severus... What should I do about him? He is undermining my influence again, leaning even more towards the dangerous Darkside. Must I really let him remember what I have done for him? Why I have taken him away from that abusive father of his, just after his mother died? Must I remind him of the fact that I have placed him in that orphanage for his own good, for his own protection? How can I reestablish his trust in me? Do I really deserve his trust? After all, I killed his mother, the only one who loved him. But it was for his own good, to get him away from that poor excuse of a father.

I cannot let him undermine my control again, I must find a way to let him trust me again. I have some plans in stock for him, and he needs to help me out. Within a few years I need to rebuild his anger for James Potter and his cronies, for James especially, so that, when Harry finally arrives here, he won't be treated nice by his professor. And then... then I can slowly gain the boy's trust by telling Severus to gradually stop.

Firstly however, I need to regain Severus' trust, else all my careful planning will drown./

The bastard, he is controlling everyone around just to get to Harry. Just to make his life even more hell. Just to get him under his control. I must tell Severus. I'll bet he would be furious when he discovers that Albus has been killing his mother, I bet he would trust Albus never again. I bet it would be for the better.

But How? I can not just rush into his office, transform and tell him. He wouldn't even believe me without me showing him the evidence. I must show him the parchment, he surely would recognize Albus' handwriting. I must sing Albus to sleep now so I can set up a copy quill, so that I can leave the copy here while I take the original to Severus for him to examine.

Masked in the Darkness, far from the Light,  
Take thy some sleep, set your worries aside.  
I will uncover, your present and past,  
What you did to others, but now you must rest.

"Dear Fawkes," the Madman yawned. "I think I should take a nap. I am so tired. Perhaps I worry a bit too much don't you think?"

I kept quiet. I never have been talking to him. He stood up from his chair and exited his office, to leave for his private quarters. Once I was alone, I opened the drawer in which I knew he kept his quills. "Hmmm... which one was the inkless copy quill?" I thought when looking over the vast amount of quills he had in there.. There were scarlet quills which I unwillingly had donated, Goos quills, Swan quills, Crow quills... "I suddenly remembered it was the Hawk quill that I was in need of.

I carefully took the quill in my beak and layed it down on the desk. Then I took an empty piece of parchment that was waiting to be written on. Lastly, I picked up the quill and pointed it towards the parchment on which Albus had been writing, to then set it on the other parchment to copy the text exactly how Albus had written it.

A few minutes later the text had been copied. I took the quill off the parchment and dropped it back in the drawer to then shut it. When that was done, I layed the copy on the exact place where the original had been laying, while I was being very careful to not change anything to the scene. When I was sure, I took the original parchment in my beak and disappeared in a burst of flames.

Prince of the potions, change will be brought,  
I will reveal, what you never have thought.  
Don't feel resentment, your fate be reset,  
And you will be free, from the man and his threat.

\ A/N. For those who have wondered; Yes Snape having an abusive father is Canon. From that fact I derived the idea of Dumbledore be interfering with his life by killing his mother. Not Canon, I know, but this is an AU story. Anyway, Hope you enjoy. / 


	7. Chapter 6

\ A/N SwiftShadow: thanks for your praise. HenteiZaru: Perhaps... you never know.

Now, on with the tale before I consider to spoil everything./

"#Severus?"

"What do you want, you stupid bird?"

I do not particularly like to be called a stupid bird. Oh well, I'll let it slide for now. "#I want to speak with you about something.. Can you cast privacy and silencing wards?"

"Hmpf," the man grumbled "Why should I?"

"#I have certain information of which I am sure you do not want it to leak out."

"Very well" the man grumbled, while drawing his wand to cast a few quick spells. "Now what is it?" he asked inpatiently.

"#Read this." I said simply while i rubbed my wing at the parchment which I had dropped on his table with the empty backside in sight.

Severus Snape snatched the parchment from his desk and flipped it, his eyes scanning the words that were written in neat handwriting. An emotion of rage crossed his face before he took out his wand and started to throw a spell towards it.

A green mist emitted from the parchment forming green letters in the air. It read; 'Written by Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Headmasters Office.'

"That bastard," the man growled dangerously. "I knew that he was hiding something from me... How could he. How could he possibly have killed my mother." Then he snapped "Tell me bird, why exactly did you bring this to me?"

"#Because you deserve to know, Severus." I said patiently. "#Because you deserve to know that Albus has been trying to get a hold of you for years. Because you deserve to know that Albus has been trying to control your every movement, Severus. Because you deserve to know that Albus is misusing everyone who is willing to put his or her trust and faith in him. I am sorry, I could have told you long ago, but I had no clear evidence I would be able to show you."

"You are his familliar, why should you accuse him of anything?" the man said, with a silky tone in his voice.

"#I am not that imbecile's familliar, I never have been. Yes, he tells that to anyone, but that is a lie, one of many of his lies. I have never been bonded with him, nor I ever will. Doesn't the fact that I talk to you, while I've always kept my beak shut to him, tell you enough?"

"If you are free to fly away, why do you still stay with him then?"

"#To spy, Severus, to spy."

"To spy? For whom? Surely not for Voldemort?"

"#For everyone who is willing to help me causing his downfall. I maybe get paid for it someday when I spill his each and every secret, his weaknesses, his lies..." I said with a tingle of amusement in my voice.

"Clever bird, I will offer you my asistance, if it is needed." the man offered.

"#I'm not a bird, although I might seem to be one." I replied. "Anyway, thank you for the offer. I am indeed in need of some help."

"What are you then, if you are not a bird? A wizard?" he asked curious.

"#Perhaps, Severus, Perhaps..." I said vaguely, not wanting to reveal that yet. "#Anyway, can you please help me to intrude Albus' quarters and feed the Madman a few Sleeping Draughts?"

"What are you planning, Fawkes?"

"#I will explain later." I said. "Can you please help me? I know how to dismantle his wards."

"Verry Well then." Severus said while walking towards a beam on which various potions were neatly placed. He examined the phials carefully and pocketed a few. "Shall we go then?"

"#Grab my tail. I'll fly us right into there." The man did as I requested from him and an instance later we appeared in front of the old man's bed.

It was not very difficult to pour the Madman some potions. After a quick spell from Severus which made the man choke, his breath evened and he was deep in sleep.

"#We need to talk, Severus, Somewhere safe." I whispered.

The man only nodded while he was looking at the Masked with hate-filled eyes.

"#Grab my tail, and I fly us out of here."

An instance later we found ourselves in a large hallway. The floor was composited with Noir Belge marble, and on top of the blackish marble laid a strip of fine woven carpet which was leading towards the double doors in the far back of the hall. There was a moving statue of an Amphiptere at the left side of the hall, and another moving statue of an Alerion was located at the right side. There were racks placed near the wall in which medieval weaponry was hanging, such as Morningstars, Arbalests, Claymores and a large variety of axes, and on the walls hung various banners on which heraldic symbols were embroidered.

"Where is this place?" the potions master asked while he was looking around with an expression of amazement clearly readable on his face.

"#Barwick" I said, while I was flying towards the double doors. The man followed me, and when we were close enough to the doors, they swung open to reveal an antique furnished receiving room. "#please sit down, Severus." I said invitingly.

The man sat down in one of the antique armchairs and looked at me expectidly. Then he asked; "What is this place?"

"#My home" I said simply. "#It hasn't been in use for a while, but I see that it has been taken good care of. Don't worry Severus, the place is heavilly warded against unwanted visitors."

"And who might you be then?" the potions master asked with a curious undertone.

"#If you don't mind? I prefer not to reveal that yet."

"If you wish so... Anyway Mister Phoenix, what did you want to speak with me about?"

"#Call me Fawkes. That will do for now." I replied.

"#I know that you probably would not like to help me with this..." I began, "#But Albus has been planning for years to gain control over Young Potter. He has deliberately placed him with the most magic-hating muggles there exist, to break the boy in any way possible, so that he can intoxicate him with his lies and gain his trust once he will be arriving at Hogwarts. Severus, these horrid people are abusing him, they are treating him less than a house-elf. I have been coming to him during the night, when Albus was sleeping, to heal his injuries, and since a few weeks we are having nightly conversations. He told me about his Accidental Magic, and I could not do anything else than to tell him the truth, to tell him that he is a wizard. Now, I know that he is doubting this fact, that he sees it just as a dream, a dream which is too good to be true. I need to make him aware of much things before Albus can get to him, before he will be caught up in Albus' game of manipulation. Today when Albus called out to me, feeling distressed because he discovered he lost his control over you, I read the piece of parchment on which he was scribbling out his thoughts, and discovered that he just wanted to have control over you, just to get to the boy, to gain his trust. You still remember the contents of the parchment do you, Severus?"

The man nodded and withdrew the piece of parchment he had pocketed earlier. He reread the words again, particular the last part.

/I have some plans in stock for him, and he needs to help me out. Within a few years I need to rebuild his anger for James Potter and his cronies, for James especially, so that, when Harry finally arrives here, he won't be treated nice by his professor. And then... then I can slowly gain the boy's trust by telling Severus to gradually stop./

He thought for a while in silence. Then he spoke: "You know I do not particularly like the father."

"#Yes, Severus. But he is not his father. He has grown up with these horrible filth, he has been totally broken by their abuse. And you do still expect he would be like his father? You would still expect that, after how they have been treating him?"

"I am not quite so fond of Gryffindors." Snape stated.

"#Who says he will be a Gryffindor, Severus?" I said calmly. "Besides, it would be good for the boy to have at least one adult in the school who he would be able to trust. One adult who is not trying to manipulate him into becoming something which he doesn't want to be. I thought, Severus, can you perhaps learn to ignore your resentment towards his father, and be a sort of mentor for the boy? I would fulfill that role, if i could, but unfortunately I cannot allow myself to transform back. Not with having Albus and his little pawns around. Besides, I need someone who will be able to care that he stays away from Albus, who will rescue him, if the man is claiming him for too long. Why not you? Severus. I don't know who else I can ask."

It was silence for about five minutes. We were both absorbed in our own thought. Suddenly he looked up, and said; "Ok, Fawkes, I'll give in. If only to keep him away from Albus. However, I should come up with a very good reason for my actions in case Albus is beginning to suspect something."

"#It may perhaps be a bit hurtful to remind you of this, but if I remember correct, you own James Potter a Life Debt?" I helped.

"Clever bird, eh.. person. I think that would be a reasonable explaination."Snape agreed.

"#What do you think, Severus. If I were to set up a meeting between you and Harry, for tomorrow night. Would you be able to comply and act nice? Would you be able to show him some magic so that he will believe it to be true? Tell me what you think..."

"I can at least try it, Fawkes. I will be available for tomorrow night."

"#I will arrange a meeting here then. I will have to transport you first before I go to get the boy though. It woudn't be comfortable for the boy to wait all alone in an unfamilliar surrounding.

"That will be alright with me." The man replied. "I suppose you come get me after Albus will go to sleep?"

"Of course, Severus, Of course. Anyway, I suppose we should fly back now. Would you mind to hold onto my tail please?"

Severus grabbed my tail and we flew off, back to Hogwarts.

Sound of the morning, voice of the sun,  
Fill us with blessings, when the light will be gone.  
Master the knowledge, the truth you've been told,  
Oh young one, Oh Destined, Oh boy I behold. 


	8. Chapter 7

"#Hello Harry." 

"Oh, Hi Fawkes." The boy said. "Maybe... Maybe you can help me with this?"

"#Help you with what Harry?"

"Well... Since you left last week, I have been trying to change this old toothbrush in a pencil, but... It won't work Fawkes."

Oh sweet boy, you are still so young, It wouldn't be able for you yet to control your magic, not to mention of using a complex transfiguration spell. "#You will need a Magic Wand to do that, Harry."

"Oh..." The boy said disappointed. "Can you get me one, please?"

"#Do you want to see real magic, Harry?"

"Can you show me? I mean.. yes, I would love to."

"#I can't do that here, Harry. But there is a person who wants to meet you, and he can show it to you." I said calmly.

"Really?" The boy asked delighted. "But I can not get out here, I mean, the door is locked."

"#I can get us out of here." I said gently, "Just hold onto my tail, alright?"

"Right." the boy said while reaching out to grab my golden tail.

"#Hold on tight okay?" I asked. The boy nodded while he gripped his toothbrush firmly into his free hand. "#Ready? Okay then, here we go."

An instance later we arrived in the antique furnished receiving room of my house. Severus was sitting in one of the chairs while he was reading the Daily Prophet. He folded up his paper and eyed the eight years old boy which was standing in front of him, clothed in rags while he holded a used toothbrush in one of his hands.

"Hello Harry." Severus said.

"Err, Hello Sir? Can you turn this toothbrush into a pencil, please?" the boy asked bluntly.

"I will see what I can do, Harry. Can you please lay it on the table here?" Severus asked while he smiled softly. Then he drew his wand and after speaking out a short incantation. The toothbrush gradually changed into a pencil.

"Wow!" said the boy in awe. "Can you please teach me how to do it?"

"It is very difficult" Severus said, "But maybe you can try something else."

Then he stood up and reached his wand out to Harry. "Here, take my wand, and lets see if you can do something with it. Just point it towards the wall over there and say loo-mos"

Harry took the wand and stared at it in fascination. "Wow, a real magic wand." he almost whispered. Then he pointed it towards the wall where Severus had pointed to and said "Loo-mos."

Nothing happened.

"Try to say it a bit firmer, a bit louder." Snape suggested.

Harry did as was instructed and said firmly "Loo-mos!"

A small sparkle of light flew outside of the tip of the wand, and then it disappeared.

"Wow." the boy said, while passing back the wand to the man. "That was really magic, wasn't it? I am really a Wizard?"

Severus grinned, and confirmed, "Yes, Harry, you are really a wizard."

"Eh, Sir?" Harry asked hesitantly, "Can you perhaps change the pencil into a Magic Wand?"

"I can not do more than make it match the shape of a wand." Severus replied. "But it would never be a real wand, and you wouldn't be able to do spells with it."

"Can I perhaps... perhaps have a real wand?" Harry pleaded.

"I am sorry, Harry." Severus said calmly, "You need to be a little more older to be able to buy one."

"Can you then please turn the pancil in a fake Magic Wand?" the boy pleaded.

"Ok, ok, I will do that for you." said Severus warmly. He spoke out another short incantation and the pencil on the table gradually turned into a fake wand, which had the perfect lenght and weight for a boy of Harry's age.

Harry happily snatched the thing from the table and pointed towards the wall. "Loo-mos!"

To severus' (and Fawkes) surprise, a very small jolt of light emitted from the tip of the boy's fake wand. Then it disappeared again. "You said it wouldn't work, Sir?" Harry asked questiongly.

"It is supposed to be not working, since wands are not made entirely from wood. My wand, for instance has a core of unicorn hair." said Severus thoughtfully.

"What is a unicorn, Sir?" Harry asked.

"#I will show you a picture of one, next week" I interjected. "Severus? Do you have any theory on how this could be working?"

"Not really, Fawkes" said the potions professor. "I will look into it when I return."

"#It won't surprise me if Harry would be able to master wandless magic someday"

"What is wandless magic?" Harry asked.

"Doing loo-mos without using a wand." Severus answered.

"May I try to do it?" Harry asked

The man nodded.

Harry layed down his fake wand on the table and pointed with his index finger towards the wall. "Loo-mos!"

Nothing happened.

"Aw, it didn't work." the boy concluded, being somewhat disappointed.

"#Doing magic without a wand is very difficult" I comforted. "#You need first to learn spells the normal way, Harry, with a wand."

"Can I practise Loo-mos at home?" Harry asked, almost desperately.

"#I'm not sure. I think your relatives will be very angry if they discover." I said careful, to not disappoint the boy again.

"Can I take the fake Magic Wand with me at home?" Harry asked.

"#What would you tell them if they accidentally found it?" I asked.

"I... Um... I am not sure." the boy admitted.

"#We can leave it here, and I can take you here when I visit you... Perhaps, Severus here can teach you even more magic."

"Really, would he really do that?" he asked enthusiastically.

"#Why don't you ask him, Harry?" I said in a friendly manner.

"Sir, would you please... please teach me more magic someday?"

"Of course Harry," Severus replied. "but remember, magic is much more then doing spells with a wand. I think Fawkes here will be able to teach you even more about wizards and magic when he comes to talk with you"

"Really Fawkes?"

"#Sure Harry. What about I bring you some books next time?" I suggested, "then you don't have to be bored and feel lonely anymore."

"That would be so great Fawkes." The boy said delighted.

"#Do you have any place where you can hide things, so that no one will find them?"

"Yes, there is this floor board in my cupboard with a little space underneath it." the boy replied. "I keep most of my treasures there, such as the toothbrush I snatched from the bathroom floor."

"#I will ask Severus to seek out some nice books for you whom I can bring along, when I will be visiting you, Okay?"

"Yes, please, I can't wait to learn all these magic stuff." the boy said happily.

"#We should however, now turn back, It is quite late already and you would have school tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Okay, Fawkes. You know, I really like it to have seen real magic... I will never forget this night again. Sir? Will I see you again soon?"

"Yes Harry, We will meet soon, and I teach you a lot more about magic."

"Great!" Harry said. "eh.. Thank you, really, thank you."

After saying that he grabbed my tail, and I brought him back to his little cupboard under the stairs.

"#I will see you next week, Harry" I said, while nuzzling his hair with one of my wings.

"I look forwards to it, Fawkes." The boy said, while suppressing a yawn.

"#I must go now Harry, Sleep well, and I see you soon."

"Thank you for everything." the boy said while curling up on the floor to rest. "Bye Fawkes." I heard him say just before I flew back to my home to get Severus.

Scarlet feather, Come fly with me,  
fly to the future, of the one I hold dear  
Strenghten his Flight, sing thy song in the air,  
His past be forgotten, and his future lays there.

\ A/N: Ok, I admit that it might be a bit OOC for Sevvie to act so soft. But remember that he is actually trying to be nice for the boy, something which I even have a hard time on to imagine. Anyway. I hope you did like this chapter. I will update soon,. I will need to get some sleep though. /


	9. Chapter 8

It was saturday morning after Breakfast. Severus Snape was for once glad that it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend today. He had other business to do, namely to buy a few books for an eight year old boy. He left the great hall and stalked towards his office thinking back at the conversation he had yesterday night.

Fawkes had appeared in a burst of flames.

"#Hello Severus."

"Oh, Hello, Mister Phoenix."

"#Have you been seeking out some books for the Young One already?"

"I was planning to do that tomorrow."

"#Ah, I see... Have you any ideas on what to buy yet?"

"Not really, Most easy books are targeted at age eleven."

"#Very true, Severus, Very true."

"And all the Childrens Books are targeted at young wizards who are already familliar with their magical surroundings, they are about dragons, quidditch, and other things a child may have dreams about."

"#What about the booklets for muggle-born students? I loath to say it, but the Young One must, as of yet, still be considered as a muggle-born since he doesn't know anything about our world."

"Aren't they not a bit too difficult for him?"

"#I do not think so. After all, they have been written by muggle-borns who have a decent knowledge of the muggle world and the muggle way of thinking. Besides, these have a lot of pictures in it, some magical, some muggle. I think he might at least enjoy those, especially if the text is yet too difficult for him to understand."

"Nice idea Fawkes, and you and I can perhaps read it to him when we have enough time."

"#Yes, Severus. We cann do that. By the way, I think he might also like 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. There are lots of amazing pictures in it. and besides, he was wondering what a unicorn is."

"I think, Mister Phoenix, that you would be much better at finding the right books for him, than I would be able to."

"#Perhaps, Severus. Perhaps..."

"I was thinking... Fawkes, Can we possibly use my Time-Turner for educational purposes? I would have more time to help Harry to get to know our world."

"#These do not work on me, Severus, not on a phoenix. But it is a well kept secret that we phoenixes can set up time wards."

"Time Wards?"

"#Exactly that, Severus. I can conceal a place, for instance my house, and surround it with a time-repelling charm of some sorts. It is one of the many magical abillities of a Phoenix."

"I see... But how does that affect the world outside of the wards? It's not that they can have the boy missing for so long, nor can I be missed. I have classes to teach and meetings to attend."

"#That is correct, Severus. However, this is not just a collective freezing charm of the hand of a skilled wizard. Such a charm would indeed have the consequences you mentioned. A time ward, It is more correct to compare it to the functions and effects of a Time-Turner. You would be able to be at different places at the same time."

"What will happen when those muggles are abusing the boy? Will that affect the boy within the Time Wards?"

"#Yes, Severus, but I can heal 'both' boys just by healing the boy within the Time Wards with my tears."

"Will he remember his time with the muggles after being released from the freeze?"

"#Yes, Severus. During the period he will be within the wards, it will be present in the back of his mind. He would be half conscious of it, except for if he has strong emotions."

"If it won't dammage any of us, it will be worth to consider. We get more time to teach him all he needs to know before he enter into the public world, before Albus can misuse the boy."

"#We should not only focus on teaching him magic. He also needs to learn self-comfidence, to stand up for himself. and other possible things his relatives have left out to tell him."

"I agree, Fawkes. He also needs to learnn that trust is a valuable thing. That not everyone is to be trusted."

"#Yes, Severus, and he must learn to keep things secret, and that his secrets will not be safe with everyone.

"What do we do with Albus? After all he is a Legilimens. It won't be hard for him to subtract the information from the boy's mind. That could us both bring in grave danger."

"#You are right Severus. He would be an open book until he is strong enough to master occlumency. And indeed, if he shows that he knows to much, people would or get jealous, or suspect anything, or just extract it from him without him knowing. What do you think we should do?"

"We can do a secrecy charm, to protect the boy and ourselves..."

"#Yes, but we must not make the mistake to follow with Albu's way of thinking. We must not ask the boy to agree with something of which he doesn't have the knowledge of. We must not try to regulate his life, nor his opinions."

"Then we should give him all the information he is in need of to form a well weighted decision."

"#But we must not show our desire to do the charm, else he might decide to go along, just because he wants to please us."

"True, Fawkes, though I think it would be better if he comes up with it himself. Perhaps when we learn him that there are people around who would be able to read ones mind."

"# I agree, Severus."

"Fawkes, there came something else to mind... You said that his relatives were the most magic-hating people you believed there ever existed, did you? Now, what if those relatives would prevent him from entering our world?"

"#I think that Albus will send a teacher, perhaps Minerva, since she is one of his little pawns."

"Hmmm.. that would be bad... Shall I try to apply for the position of Inviter this year? Surely I don't like to visit the families of the new muggle-born brats. Besides, Albus may think I am back under his control, and Perhaps I have gained his trust enough to be sent to get Harry once the time has come."

"#Perhaps you should flatter Minerva, telling her that she's getting older, and that you are willing to take over her position as Invitor."

"Yes, but who will think the ever grumpy, Gryffindor-hating Potions Master will allow himself to associate with possible future Gryffindors? Isn't it a bit unbelievable?"

"#It would be the ultimate proof for Albus that you are on his side, Severus. That you have sworn off the Pure-Blood idealism, that you have chosen for the so-called Light, waiting for the right time to pledge the ultimate betrayal."

"I'll bet, that if you'd ever had had the upportunity to be sorted by the Hat, that you would have ended up in Slytherin."

"#Nah, why should he. Everyone possesses a certain amount of cunning, a bit of ambition. Only some show it more than others."

"I hope the boy won't end up in Gryffindor. That will ruin my entire reputation. Besides, I must not think of the possibility that the Dark Lord may return one day. What would he do to me, if he somehow discivers that I'll be taking care of him?"

"#If he will end up in Gryffindor, you'll have to accept that, Severus. It must be his choice and we shoudn't influence his choises. And if Voldemort returns, well, we'll see what we'll do. But you aren't really on his side, aren't you?"

"I was, am still, fascinated by The Dark Arts, and he gave me the opportunity to learn them. Of course, in reallity I've always been on my own side, although, right now I suppose I'm on yours."

"#Thank you Severus, for your trust in me. We will bring down Albus, together, someday. For now however, I need to go. I will speak to you again."

"Ok, Fawkes. Tace care."

When Severus arrived at his Office, he whispered the password and went inside. After he had thrown a hand of floo powder in the fire, he said "Flourish & Blotts", stepped into the flames, and disappeared.

\ A/N There is actually mythical evidence for a phoenix to alter time. The Phoenix was associated with the sun and therefore was believed to alter the cicle of the sun in certain ancient cultures..

An Inviter, is an invention of my own. It is a teacher who visits the houses of Muggle-Borns and their famillies, in the summer before their First Year, to introduce them to the Wizarding world, prove that Magic exist. They are a sort of mentors which will help the new wizard or witch around, answer questions, and help out with getting their school supplies./ 


	10. Chapter 9

\A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Anyway, Now that Book 7 is out, and we know every canon there is to know, that doesn't mean that I will stop writing Potter fanfic. To make my point even more clear, I don't think I'll ever stop until I get really, really bored with it (something of which I am sure will never happen.) Anyway; I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the very more that will come./ 

"Fawkes!" The boy called delighted after he'd seen me appearing with a little bag into my beak. I dropped the bag, and brushed one of my wings over his hair. "#Hello Harry? How are you?" I asked while I looked at the scrawny boy that was sitting in front of me on the floor of his small cupboard.

"I am fine, fawkes, as fine as can be." the boy answered earnistly. "Whats in the bag?"

"#Books, Harry." I replied pointedly. "#Do you remember? And I have a little surprise for you."

"Really?" asked Harry? eyeing the bag with curiosity.

"#Yes Harry, really. Don't worry, its just a small gift from me, it doesn't mean much. And anyway, Severus has been seeking out the books, so I thought I add some of my own accord."

"I..." the boy hesitated, "I have no money to pay you back." he said weakly, his eyes averting.

"#You don't have to, Harry" I said comforting. "#Remember, it's a gift, free. I don't need any money from you or anything back in return."

"A present then? Nothing in return?" he asked confused. "A real present?" Then suddenly his mood went down with a few notches. "No one ever got me a present." he admitted in a depressed tone.

"#But Harry, dear child, don't you remember I am not like the others?" I asked softly.

The boy remained silent for a few moments. Then he said "Well, yeah, but I still don't understand... You be so kind to me. You tell me about this magic stuff, even let show me. you bring me books as you had promised, but you also brought..."

"#A gift Harry, a little present. Didn't your relatives gave you any presents? Not even on your birthday?"

"Birthday?" the boy asked, now even more confused. "You mean like in... like in, Dudley having a certain day of fun? A party? Getting everything what he wants? While I am stuck at the home of Ms Figg? You mean that by birthday do you?"

"#Yes, Harry. That exactly" I said, not wanting to extract more bad memories from the boy.

"But I do not even know when that would be for me, and surely Uncle and Aunt won't throw a party for me. I may be glad that Uncle let slip some two years ago that 'he had this freak almost six years dirtying his home."

"#You don't know when you were born?" I inquired carefully.

"He said that in June, so I figure in June or July, but I am not sure about that." the boy admitted. "Do you know, Fawkes?"

It is so difficult to lie to this sweet, innocent, broken boy. But how do I get about explaining how I know about this little bit of information? He may already have some ideas of what magic is, but the workings of the Wizarding world... Yes, he still has to learn a lot. Maybe Severus is right in that we need lots more time to explain things to him. Maybe I should visit Severus so we can talk about it more thoroughly. For now I figure that it'll best to tell Harry the truth.

"#Yes, Harry, I know." I answered quietly "#Shall I tell you?"

"Please Fawkes," the boy pleaded. "I've always wanted to know but I was so scared to ask about it. Will you please tell me when I was born?"

"#You were born on 31 July, 1980" I said.

"Ooh, than I'll be a Mighty Lion" the boy said almost cheerful.

"#A Lion, Harry?" I inquired.

"Yes Fawkes, it says in the newspaper." the boy said almost proudly. "I know, because I've snatched one some months ago. It says that if you're born between July 21 and August 22, that you zodiac is a Lion. And it also predicts your future. I didn't know what my zodiac was, so I remembered all the fortellings to see which fitted me the most. I... I thought I maybe than could discover my zodiac sign."

"#Did you know, Harry, that there is a lot more to future telling than muggles know?" I said spontaniously.

"Muggles? What is that?" Harry asked curious.

"#People who can't do magic, Harry. Wizards call them muggles." I clarified. Aw, I really should watch my tongue. Not that he do not deserve to know, but too much information at once can be harmful for such a young boy.

"So, Uncle and Aunt are Muggles?" Harry asked, desperate to get this confirmed.

"#Yes Harry. That is what we call them."

"Hmmm.." said the boy thoughtful... then he went silent for a short moment.. He closed his eyes, seeming deep in thought. Then, after a few minutes he hesitantly said "I don't think I like muggles that much then."

Whoops, I should be carefull there now. Surely I'm not that fond of muggles myself, which doesn't imply that I want to kill them all off. It is morely that Albus will get hell to the boy if he discovers the boy's dislike towards his relatives and the little world he is living in. They are muggles, and they are treating him very bad, and unfortunately children usally see their closest surroundings as examples for how the rest of the world would be. Besides, if the boy shows it to much outwardly, once he has entered our world, he could end up befriending Voldemorts followers, which may put him in danger. But I am not the one to lead his each and every step. I am not such a manipulating bastard as my owner. At least I can warn him.

"#Harry, I know that your relatives treat you badly, and that you may be feeling anger towards them, but perhaps not all muggles are bad." I began. "But amongst wizards it is a bit of a forbidden subject to talk negatively about muggles, and those who do, they are looked down upon by the rest of society. It is not wrong to think such things. But not everyone agrees with me."

"But they are bad!" Harry said heatidly. "Not only my relatives, but every muggle I know. The teachers at school, the children, aunt Marge, the business people of Uncle, they are all bad, and treating me like I am trash or something."

"#I know Harry." I said softly. "I can totally understand your feelings towards them. But you know what? Shall I tell you a story?"

"Yes please Fawkes". Harry said. "I like that you tell stories, even if you haven't finished your first one yet."

"#Good then," I began. "There once was a boy, who lived in an even unpleasing situation as you do. His parents were dead and he lived in an orphanage where children pestered him each day. He hated them, and did everything in his possibillities to pay them back. When he turned eleven he discovered that he was a wizard, and more importanly that the non-wizards were called muggles. He got an invitation to a magic school to learn magic. And as he attended his school and discovered what he could do with magic, he decided to make all the muggles would pay for his bad upbringing. But he could not do this alone. Unfortunately for him he didn't learn at his school how to kill others, because that magic, and a lot of other magic was forbidden by the wizard law. But he began reading old books. and started to practise this forbidden magic. But still he could not kill the muggles at his own, they were with to many for a single wizard to take down. So he began to search for followers, who willingly and unwillingly would help him to achieve his goals. And when many, but not all had become his followers he and his group went out to kill and torture the muggles. However, such things were forbidden by law and stricter wizards tried to catch him and send him and his group to the prison. But the boy, now man, was very skilled at magic, and he had studied things that others hadn't. Most wizards who tried hunting him down ended up dead. This man hated muggles so much that he decided to kill every wizard who sided with the muggles and was trying to protect them from him. And so began a great war amongst the wizards. But no one was strong enough to fight the powerful wizard. Many of his followers ended up in prison though..."

"That was a great story Fawkes... Did that really happen?"

"#Yes Harry, that did really happen."I comfirmed.

"And that wizard? Did someone caught him at last? Was he finally sent to prison?"

"#No Harry, but he disappeared. But that is a whole other story of which I do currently not have the time for."

"Aww.." Harry said disappointedly. "But I don't want to kill the muggles you know.. I am just very unhappy with how they treat me and If I had any saying in it, I would rather prefer to get away from here instead of killing them.. but..." he hesitated. "I think I can undertand why the wizard did want to kill them." he said barely unaudible.

"#That is good, Harry. Anyway, why don't you check whats in the bag?"

"May I?"the boy asked cheerfully.

"#Of course Harry." I said encouragely.

He took the bag, and grabbed the contents it held. There were five booklets named 'So you are a wizard?, 'A brief overview of Wizarding Brittain' and 'Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft.' He browsed the pages looking at the pictures at first. "Wow.. those are moving" he said in awe. "Are they magic?"

"#Yes Harry." I replied. "Wizard pictures do nearly always move. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah Fawkes really thank you!"

Then he picked up a books named. 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them', and another entitled 'How magic works - An introduction to the wizarding world.'

"These are great Fawkes, I can't wait to start reading them"

"#Good you like them. Be sure to like them well." I commented.

Then the boy looked at the last thing that hat been in the bag. "Fawkes." He said totally in awe. "These are sweets arn't it?"

"#Yes Harry, they are Sherbet Lemons. They are my small gift to you."

"Thank you sooo much Fawkes...You don't know how much that means to me. You know, I never have gotten any sweets before. Wow, really Wow. I ever wondered how they would taste!" he said delighted.

"#Its nothing" I said. "You know, my owner is quire fond of muggle sweets and he has a whole storage filled with it. I thought he could miss a pack, and besides, these muggles give you nearly nothing to eat. Sure, I know that sweets doen't feed you well, but it is better than nothing isn't it?"

"Thank you sooo much Fawkes, it isn't nothing. It means such a lot to me. It means that you are really different from the others, as you have said to me such countless times... I... Really, thank you. And think Severus for the books. I really love them and I will guard them as my greatest treasures."

"#I will tell him that Harry, However, now I need to go. Be sure you hide your books and sweets and don't let wrappers laying around okay?"

"Sure Fawkes. Will I be meeting you soon?"

"#I assure you Harry, Very soon." With that I disappeared in a burst of flames.

Child filled with wonder, Wonder be brought,  
May be revealed all, the truths that you'd sought.  
Light on your knowledge, your future be dark,  
Come spread your wings on the Flight you'll embark.


	11. Chapter 10

Severus Snape had a bad day. Not just an ordinary bad day, he had an extreemly bad day. First of all he had a double class with the first-year Gryffindors and Slytherins, a fatal combination. Every now and then cauldrons would explode due to the addition of a wrong ingredient by a stupid gryffindor brat, and if that wasn't the case, His students would throw dungbumbs or other fatal ingredients in the cauldrons of their opposing House. Yes, it certainly was true havoc most of the time, and if that wasn't enough, Albus had summoned him to have a 'talk' afterwards, which made the ever so grumpy potions master even more grumpier. Luckily 'That Bird' had appeared the evening before the summoning to inform him whatever the old liar was up to. It seemed that the Madman had finally concocted a plan to get the Potions Master back under his wings.

Severus knew what he needed to do. He and 'That Bird' had discussed it all thoroughly. The only problem was; 'How to not loose ones temper in front of the Old Bastard', since that would perhaps spoil all the carefull planning. He would have to play along, and along the way add his own requests. He would have to act ignorant for once and forget that the man had killed his mother. He would have to suppress his hatred and try to not kill the man on the spot. He knew better than to grant himself a one-way ticket to Azkaban.

The only flaw was that his unfortunate meeting was directly after 'That Class' as he had coined it. Normally he would burst out of the classroom once it was over, ran towards his office, and floo back to his home at Spinners End where he would transfigure some trash into a few rabits to throw some very dark curses at, in order to relax and regain his composure. Afterwards he would return to Hogwarts to attend dinner and be the 'ever so cold grumpy old bat' for everyone who would stand in his way. But not today. Damn it. Why had that Bastard always such terrible timing.

He subtracted one hundred points from Gryffindor after one of the students had demolished yet another cauldron, and he took out his frustration on his favorite target, - the most clunsy of them all, - Stimpson. When class was over he barked out "OUT! all of you!" before he stalked out of the classroom to face his doom.

"Ah, Severus, I expected you." The Beardman said after he cheerfully had called "Come in Severus, Come In. Sherbet Lemon?"

"No thanks, Albus." Severus snarled. "And if you please would get to the point instead of going on about your usual babbling, I would appreciate it."

"Now, now, Severus my boy. We have plenty of time. Besides, there is a whole lot that I wanted to speak with you about, so if you please will take a seat? A cup of tea perhaps?"

The Potions Master did not in the slightest comply with the old mans invitation but just kept standing there before the Madmans desk, with his arms crossed over his chest. He huffed, and snarled: "It may perhaps haven't occured to you, old man, that I have a House to keep in line. Do you really think that my Slytherins will leave the Gryffindors alone just for the rare occasion that I am here to exchange some blabber with you?"

"Oh, but Severus, my boy. This is just so very important. Surely the other teachers would keep an eye on your students for a while." Albus said cheerfully, while totally ignoring the other mans sarcasm.

"Very well then." Severus grumbled "If it is so important, then why don't you get to business then?"

"Ah, my dear boy, but only because you asked it so nicely, Severus. Will you please take a seat?"

"Fine!" the Potions master snarled, before setting himself on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Well Severus..." The old man began pointedly "I have some doubts about your allegiancies Severus. Care to elaborate on that?"

Severus groaned, then he growled. "Albus, you know as well as I, that my loyalties lays with the Order. Tell me, how many times do I have to reconfirm that to you?"

"Yes, yes, I knew that you would answer like that, Severus." The Madman replied while he looked over his half moon spectacles with his glittering blue eyes. "But tell me Severus, tell me how I could be sure that you are not lying. And tell me, why you have been seen in the darkest corner of Knocturn Alley while your alleigiancies supposidly lay with me? And tell me what you did in the restricted section where you were browsing through a Dark Arts book, Tell me why you are still trying to convince me that your alegiancies lay with the Light, while there is so much evidence that you could have swayed to the Darkness?"

"Why don't you ask Fawkes where my allegiances lay. After all, he is a resemblant of light. He of all beings would be able to distinct the pure from the ill intended. why don't you ask him?" the Potions Master snarled impatiently.

"Very well, Severus." the old man said with a sigh. "But that doesn't explain why you are still occupying yourself with the Dark Arts. Care to explain?"

"Old man, It may not have occured to you but there are still Death Eaters around, waiting for the 'blissful' day on which their Lord will return. Not to mention that they have children walking around your school who will immediately report back to their parents when I happen to step 'out of line'." Severus replied grumpily.

"And then, Severus. Why were you walking around in the restricted section while there were no children in sight? And what business were you doing along the Dark Corner of Knocturn Alley?"

"My business is none of your concern." the Potions Master growled.

"Oh, but Severus my boy. Of course it is of my concern." Albus said meekly. "If your allegiancies are really with the Order, with me, than I'll be responsible for your eventual mistakes. You know how tempting it can be to rejoin the darkness, Severus. And I am responsible for your well being as long as you are in the Order, remember. Now, If you will kindly enlighten me on what business you were doing?..."

"You know as I do, that my only connection to the dark side would be that dammit mark of his. Haven't I made my reasoning for joining your Order still not clear enough? Why do you always question my loyalties, even when there is no reason to question them. Now tell me Albus. What need is there to mistrust the people who are on your very own side?"

"I do not mistrust the people on my side, Severus. Perhaps a little misunderstanding between us two? I thought that you would by now be aware enough that I put all my faith and trust in, lets say Arthur and Molly, or Remus, or Alastor. But you, Severus, you have made some huge mistakes. You have been falling for the Darkness Severus. And they have not. They have always been firmly into the Light. You have that 'pretty' mark on your forearm. You have tortured muggles, killed innocents. You have provided valuable information to them. Yes, Severus. You have been making so many more mistakes than others who are on my side. And still you demand the same amount of trust? After all your mistakes? After you lost us so many casualties? Do you really think that to be reasonable? Besides, if you do not willingly want to inform me about your dark business, what evidence would there be left to be certain that you are still with the Light? How can I trust a man who holds so many secrets? Severus?"

"There is no need in distrusting my allegiancies, Albus. Not when your dear familliar can show you exactly how loyal I am." Severus stated.

"Very well, Severus. If you insist on taking the test again... Fawkes?!"

The phoenix flew from his nest and landed carefully on the Madmans outstretched hand.

"Will you please test the man over there?"

The phoenix gave a thrill and flew towards the Potions Master and stared him deep into the eyes. A rope of bright white light appeared from outside Severus' heart, and it flew towards the phoenix, to then connect with the bird's heart. Then the phoenix thrilled a few high notes and broke the connection before he flew back to his nest.

"I told you Albus.." Severus said. "and now that my loyalties are cleared up for you, will you pleas stop distrusting me?"

The Madman scratched his chin while he seemed to be deep in thought. Then he mumbled; "Very good Severus, Very good. Your ties have progressed very well my boy." Then he fell silent for a moment and scratched his chin again.

The Potions Master smirked inwardly. The little trick was so priceless. Surely, the Madman would finally be convinced that he was firmly on his side, on the Order's side, giving him access to the more valuable information. Had the bird really shown his loyalty to the Order, there wouldn't be any ties at all, not even the black tie which showed that the person was loyal to a dark wizard or the gray tie he had when he was initiated a few years ago. Instead, the bird had shown the ties Severus had with the Phoenix himself.

The Madman was deep in thought and seemed to have forgotten about the man who sat at the opposite end of the desk.

"Albus..." Severus interupted.

"ah... yes my boy?"

"I have a small request, if you don't mind?"

"Not really, Severus my boy. What can I do for you?"

"I have been noticing, Albus, that Minerva has quite a busy schedule being Deputy Headmistress and transfiguration teacher, and all. I thought, perhaps, that I could take some burden from her shoulders by applying for the position of Invitor for the coming years." Severus said.

"Ah.. How kind of you, my boy. Surely she would appreciate of that. But how are you going to explain that to your Death Eating friends? Surely, they wouldn't want you to get too close to what they call.. ah.. filth?"

"Surely you would by now be aware enough that I am not such a prejudice as them, Albus. Besides, I am a teacher here, and as you are the headmaster you could have ordered me to apply for that very position."

"Sure enough, my boy. But I realize that you have to keep up with your reputation. How do you think you are going to manage that Severus? Surely your Death Eating friends could be doubting your allegiancies if they discover that you are actually acting nice towards the people they do not approve of."

"Surely you understand, Albus, that it will cost your school its good reputation, if I happen to act 'the Death Eaters way' towards new muggle-born students. A good headmaster, as you are, should therefore make sure that the person who happens to be in the Invitors position, acts in a welcoming and exemplary manner. And to ensure that, you could perhaps put his job at stake... I cannot loose my job. That would be very disadvantageous for the Dark Lord, if he ever happens to return, because he wants a spy inside your very own school." Severus reasoned.

"Very well, Severus.." Albus said. "I must admit that you have thought this over so very nicely. However, how are you going to cope with the niceties once at least a part of the little first-years have been sorted into Gryffindor?"

"You cannot expect me to be suddenly nice towards the Gryffindors." Severus snarled. "If something would ruin my reputation, it would be THAT."

"And what, Severus, if I ordered you to do so?" the Madman asked, his glittering blue eyes survaying the man in front of him over his half-moon spectacles.

"Then I would disobey your orders." Severus huffed.

"And what If I put your job at stake?" Albus asked half smiling.

"Albus, you cannot expect me to act nice towards those bloody Gryffindor brats, only because you have been one. Everyone has its preferences and dislikes. You like Gryffindors, Fine you! I do not! There is no need to put my job at stake here. That would be so very against the law, and you are so very well aware of that." Severus snarled

"Ah, thats right, my boy. So very right." Albus said. "Anyway It is not that I do not trust you, Severus, but I think it would be wise that upcoming year you assist Minerva with a few visits first, and then do some on your own. That way we can see how things are working out. If all is well, you may take over the entire task for the year thereafter, if that is alright with you?"

"That is find with me." Severus said. "Anyway, if this is all you wanted to discuss, I should get back to my slytherins, before things got out of hand a bit too much."

"Yes, my boy, that was all. You may go back now. Have a good day." Albus said cheerfully.

"Fine." Severus grumbled while he was standing up from his chair. "Good Day, Albus."

After that he marched out of the Headmasters Office, took a shortcut back to the dungeons and disappeared into his office for the rest of the day. 


	12. Chapter 12

"#Severus, Wards!" I said in a hurried voice after I had reached the man's office. I was nearly out of breath and was grateful that the man didn't complain for once. He hastily drew his wand and uttered a few incantations. When he was done he looked down to my bird form that was sitting on the corner of his desk. "#We don't have much time. Grab Veritaserum, Forgetfulness potion, sleeping draught, Solution of the bound Magi, Bound Magi's Antidote. Then disillusion yourself."

A few accio's later and Severus disappeared from sight. "#Good." I said, "#Grab my tail, I will fly us to Albus' office. As soon as you see the old man throw Bound Magi solution, then a silent stupefy. When done, Lock all possible entrances, and ward the room."

A moment later we appeared in albus' office. Severus uncapped his phial and trew the sollution towards the madman who was sleeping on the chair behind his desk where-after he had thrown a silent stupefy. Currently he was in the process of locking and warding the room.

Meanwhile, I had decided to transform for the interrogations but being not a person to take risks I decided it would be better to keep hiding my identity for a while. Thus only a few seconds later I appeared in the room in the form of a middle aged woman with bluish silvery hair, draped over her sholders, who was wearing a formal dress. "Don't draw any conclusions from seeing me like this. I am an unregistered Metamorphmagus with enhanced abillities." I clarified. "Ah, very well." Severus muttered before sending a colloportus to a door. "Done." he said while touching my shoulder. "Good," I said,"now let the man swallow three drops of the watery liquid before enervating him. Stay disillusioned."

While Severus was applying the Veritaserum and casting a spell to let the man swallow, I fired a quick Accio Wand towards the man. One can never be safe enough. "Enervate!"

"What is your name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

When were you born?"

"June twenty-first eighteenhundered eighty-one"

I grabbed a ring of keys from the old man's desk and showed them to the madman. "Who's vault keys are these?"

"They are properties of Harry James Potter."

"Why are they within your possession?"

"They were given to me by his parents."

"Were you planning to hand them over to Harry Potter?"

"Not entirely."

"Explain!"

"I was planning to give him the key to his trust fund. I was planning to make sure that the boy wouldn't live untill his seventeenth so that I won't be obliged by law to hand him the other keys."

I picked up an aged copy of the daily prophet from the man's desk. "Who is the man on the front page?"

"Sirius Black."

"What is this man's formal position?"

"Godfather of Harry Potter."

"Why isn't Harry in his care?"

"He is in Azkaban."

"What crime has he executed?"

"He attacked the Potter's secret keeper for betraying them."

"Who was the Potter's Secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why hasn't Mister Black have a trial?"

"I made sure of that."

"Why?"

"With Black locked away I would have free reign over the Potter Boy."

I picked up an aged envelope with a Gringotts crest on it. "What are the contents of this envelope?"

"The last will of James and Lilly Potter."

"Who was in charge of executing their will?"

"I was."

"Have you executed their will?"

"Partly."

"Explain!"

"I didn't place him with his Godfather. The will stated that may his godfather be not available, he would never be placed by Lilly's sister."

"Why did you place him with her sister?"

"I knew they were magic haters and I knew that they would go so far to abuse the boy insuring that he would be more susceptible towards the plans I have in mind for him."

I grabbed the Cloak of Invisibility that was laying on the mans desk. "To whom belongs this cloak?"

"To James Potter."

"Were you planning to give it to Harry?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"its too valuable."

I picked up a few letters from the neat pile on the desk. the letters were clearly adressed to Harry Potter. "Have you been intercepting any letters sent to Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I am his guardian. I have a right to know who is writing to him."

"Were you ever planning to give him his letters?"

"Not until he have accepted the Hogwarts acceptance Letter that will be sent to him at his eleventh birthday."

"Are you possesing any instruments that can track the whereabouts of Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever withdrawn money from the boys vaults without his consent?"

"Yes."

"Was there ever a prophecy about Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"What were the contents of that prophecy, and who made it?"

"Sybil Patricia Trelawney.. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"Do you believe in this prophecy?"

"It's nothing more then an alibi. Everyone knows that Sybil is a fraud"

"Do you know of the whereabouts of Peter Pettigrew?"

"He is Percy Weasleys Pet and currently at Hogwarts."

"How can he be someones Pet?"

"He is an unregistered rat animagus."

Lastly I picked up an aged piece of parchment from the desk and showed it to the man. "What is this?"

"The Marauders Map."

"What does it?"

"It shows a map of Hogwarts and the position of its inhabitants."

"To whom does this belong?"

"To James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin"

"Why do you have it?"

"James potter gave it to me to pass onto his son."

"Were you planning to pass it onto Harry?"

"No."

"What needs to be done in order to activate and deactivate the map?"

"to activate 'I solomly swear that I am up to no good'. To deactivate 'Mischief managed.'"

"Are you susceptible to the Imperius Curse?"

"Yes."

"Can you detect memory modification?"

"No."

"stupefy! Adversus solem ne loquitor!"

"What is that spell?" Severus asked. "Oh nothing to worry Severus. Its an older, stronger and much obscurer version of the Imperius Curse." The man nodded. "What do we do now Miss Phoenix?"

"Take all items from the desk that relates to Harry and hide them. Use the map and the cloak to track down that filthy rat animagus. Make sure that he doesn't escape. Cage him if you must and feed him Anti Transformation Draught... Oh, and hand me the memory potion and the sleeping Draught. while you do your business I make sure the old man forgets about his plans and our little interrigation." 


	13. Chapter 13

Modifying memories is a difficult task. Especially when you want these same memories be available to interrogation sessions with veritaserum. Luckily I am a skilled wizard and are extreemly adept with this subject. It won't be any problem for me to push these memories back into the unconscious mind. Still, these memories won't be sheltered from a legillimency assult, and when that happens, they will be drawn to the front, for both parties to see and take advantage of. Yes, surely I can command the old man to use his occlumency whenever an invasion may happen, but occlumency may uncover the lingering memories in the background and I simply cannot let that happen. "You will act normally but you won't practice your occlumency. You will not leave the boundries of the castle. You will avoid everyone who is a known legillimens. You will not think about your plans for Harry Potter and Severus Snape. You will not be suspicious of your phoenix in any way and you will not think it to be out of the ordinary when your phoenix isn't in your office." After my stream of commands I fed the madman a sleeping draught, transfigured myself back into my phoenix form, and disappeared in a burst of flames,

The dog lay in a corner of his cell. He barked and clawed at the wall in his unrestful sleep. "#Black, wake up and grab my tail if you ever want to get out of here!" The dog opened an eye and blinked. Then he shot up, eyes wide open with recognition. "#Black, don't dawdle, I have not all the time. Grab my tail!" Finally the dog lept forwards and complied.

"#Rhena, no time for questions. This man needs healing and food. His name is Sirius Black. Don't answer his questions. If he asks to leave do not comply. I will be back later to talk to him." The black haired woman nodded before she stood up from the chair on which she was sitting. Then she drew her wand and transfigured several items in the room into a bed, a pillow and a bedcloth. "#Take good care of him, Rhena. He's important." I said before flying back to severus' office.

"#Severus, you found him?" I asked once I reached the Potion Master. "He is in here Fawkes." he said, while pointing to a small cage. "#Well done. Take him to the Headmaster. I will see you there." I said before I disappeared.

I appeared in a Burst of flames in the Headmasters Office. Obvious the man was awake and doing some administrative work. "#You will think nothing of the fact that I am talking to you." I commanded. "When you see Peter Pettigrew you will call the aurors. You will claim that he was spying on you. You will demand questioning under Veritaserum Immediately, and you will make sure that the questioning will be handled by yourself."

A few moments later Severus run into the headmasters office with a cage floating behind him.He opened the cage and shot a quick stupefy towards the rat, shove him outside and cast the Anima Reverso Charm to reveal his human form. "#Severus, Leave" I said while Dumbledore turned to make a firecall to the Auror's Headquarter.

"Alastor!" The Headmaster said. "I have a spy in my office, a known Death Eater. Please come over. I want him questioned under Veritaserum." It is a pitty that the man at the other side of the floo is such a Dumbledore worshipper. Else he might have posed a few questions before agreeing with the man. "Five minutes and I am coming."

"#You will grab a piece of parchment and a quill and write down the following questions. 1. Are you a Death Eater of your own free will? 2. Have you ever cast any unforgivable curses? 3. Are you an unregistered Animagus? 4. Are you the Potters secret keeper? 5. Is Sirius Black guilty of murdering twelve muggles? 6. Who is guilty of this case? You will ask these questions to the rat once he is drugged with the truth serum."

a few moments after the madman had written down the questions, Alastor and three aurors came through the fireplace. "Three drops will do the trick Albus." He said kindly to the headmaster. "Should teach the little spy." he mumbled under his breath while walking towards the traitor.

"What is your name?" Alastor asked after letting the spy swallow three drops of the truth serum.

"Peter Pettigrew".

The audiance gasped "Isn't he supposed to be death?" one auror asked to another.

Albus took over the questioning. "Are you a Death Eater of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever cast any unforgivable curses?"

"Yes."

"Are you an unregistered Animagus?"

"Yes."

"Are you the Potters secret keeper?"

"Yes."

"Is Sirius Black guilty of murdering twelve muggles?"

No.

"Who is guilty of this case?"

I am.

The next day after more interrogations in front to the Wizengamot, Peter Pettigrew had been given the Dementor's Kiss and Sirius name has been cleared. An extra edition of the Daily Prophet had been devoted to the subject and was spreading the news through the Wizarding Society. Only one young man didn't pay attention to the commotion. He was only wondering where his pet had gone to. 


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: The French Dark Lord:The boy wondering about his rat was Percy Weasley, since, as you stated Ron wasn't attending Hogwarts. We are currently in september 1988 which would be Percy's second year according to HPL)

The next day I had a long and thorough talk with Mister Black. At first the man was very distrusting and kept asking to see Albus or Harry. It was obvious that he didn't believe one word of what I was telling him. "I have proof of all my statements, Mister Black" I said while withdrawing Albus' pensieve out of the bag I had brought with me.

An hour or so later, Sirius Black leaned back in his chair, his face white with shock, his eyes wide open, trying to grasp the complexity of the matter. "Oh Harry.. what has he done to you.." he kept muttering to himself.

"If I may put in a suggestion," I interjected carefully, "As you now have been made aware of, Albus has committed various crimes regarding your Godson and your Friends. It will be wise to lead him in front of the Wizengamot and let him pay the price for what he has done. There are more witnesses who can confirm the fact that Albus has been playing with their lives in an unlawful manner, you will not be alone in your fight of righteousness"

"Yes madam, but the penseive memories you showed me are no proof since they are based on the illegal use of veritaserum."

"Oh but you can contact the goblins and ask them to show you the will of Lilly and James. And while you are there you can seek confirmation that Albus has withdrawn money from Harry Potters vaults without his consent, and that Harry never has received any bank statements. You can go to St Mungo's and make a medical scan of Harry Potter to prove that he has gone through an abusive treatment. All these evidence will get albus locked away for at least 10 years. Then there is a case of Albus killing Severus mother, and we have written evidence of that. If we are lucky he used the killing curse which will add up to his punishment."

"Yes, but if we lock Albus away, and You-Know-Who finds some sneaky way to return, then the Wizarding world is doomed."

"Oh Black, don't be ignorant of your heritage. Besides, There are wizards more powerful then Albus and Voldemort together out there."

"What do you mean, Madam?"

"Haven't your mother told you?"

"I fleed from my parents home at the age of sixteen."

"Stupid, Black. What made you flee?"

"I had enough of my families Pure-Blood ideology."

"Disgraceful, Black. What made you despise the ideology?"

"Why should a pride Pure-Blood cower in front of You-Know-Who and treat him like he is Merlin himself? Its disgusting."

"Because he's the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Oh Madam, Don't tell me you are one of them, a Death Eater I mean."

"Then What, Black?"

"Well Madam, Do you consider a Master who tortures his own Servants to be worthy of having followers at all?"

"I agree with your argument, Black. And no, I'm not one of his followers. You fail to remember however, that Pure-Blood Ideology isn't an invention of Voldemort, although he will use all means to take credit for it."

"What do you mean madam? During my entire childhood I heard no other then the two mentioned within one sentence."

"That is because his followers are drilled to believe his each and every word. Everyone who knows the uncensored history of the Old Folk knows that Pure-Blood Ideology is one of the Old Ways. Those who do not wish to face this truth are delusional."

"Um, Madam? I am not sure where you are talking about."

"You have lots to learn, Black. The only thing I hope is that you will learn with an open mind and wait with your judgements untill you have sought out the truth onto its bottom."

"So.. you are sure that it won't be a danger to society if we lock Dumbledore a few years in azkaban?"

"Yes, I am sure Black. Besides there is no reason for Albus to escape punishment. I therefore suggest that you visit Gringotts and let the goblins take care of the paperwork and the Wizengamot Request. Oh, and don't buy yourself a wand for now. There are better wand makers then Olivanders."

"When may I see Harry?"

"Don't search for him, Black. I will bring him to you after you have spoken to the goblins so that you can bring him to St Mungo's for a medical scan and some babbling."

"Thank you Madam."

"My pleasure, Black." 


End file.
